Big Time Anubis
by Skylar of Gryffindor
Summary: Nina used to be in a famous American band. When her old friends come and ask her to come on tour, Nina needs to leave. Will her house mates find out about her former life?
1. Halfway There

**I got this idea while swimming, I hope you like it.**

Nina picked up her phone and dialed. She checked to make sure no one was around and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" A girl's voice asked.

"Hey Katie, it's Nina" Katie laughed.

"They're with Gustavo" Nina hung up and dialed another number.

"WHAT?" Nina jumped.

"Hey Gustavo, can I talk to the guys" Gustavo let out a sigh of relief

"Dogs, get over here!" Nina heard shuffling.

"Yeah?" A boy's voice said.

"Hey Logan!" The Anubis members sat hidden behind the couch, wondering who Nina was talking to.

"Nina!" 4 voices chorused.

"What's up?" Nina sounded happier when she spoke on the phone than when she spoke to her housemates.

"Not much" Another boy's voice said.

"Kendall, not much? When does 'not much' happen at the Palm Woods?"

"Whatever, we have excited news" Kendall said.

"Yes?" Nina hoped they were coming to England.

"We're coming to England! Where do you live?" Another boy said.

"I live in Anubis house, Carlos" Nina hung up and danced around. To everyone's surprise, she was an amazing dancer.

Fabian heard a knock on the door. Standing there were four boys.

"Hello?" Fabian wasn't sure what he should do, four strangers were at the door.

"Is Nina here?" A tall, brown haired boy asked.

"Um, yeah. Come in" Fabian shut the door.

"Nina!" The boys called.

Nina ran down the stairs. "Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan!"

"We missed you" Nina was engulfed in hugs.

"Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Oh yeah, this is Fabian. Guys, get in here!" Nina called. Soon, 7 people were running into the common room.

"What is it, Nina" Mara asked.

"I want you to meet my best friends from America. Meet: Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan" Kendall put his arm around Nina's shoulders, making Fabian tense up.

"You're best friends are all guys?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah, I've known them a lot longer than Jo, Guitar Dude, and Camille" The guys smiled.

"Can you introduce us to your British friends, now?" Kendall asked.

"Meet: Jerome, Alphie, Mick, Amber, Mara, Patricia, and Joy"

"Can we do a song?" Carlos whispered to Nina.

"Which one?"

"Halfway There" Nina nodded and checked that everyone was here.

_(Kendall)_

_When the chips are down_

_Back against the wall_

_Got no more to give_

'_Cause we gave it all_

_Seems like going the distance is unrealistic_

_But we're to far from the start!_

_(Carlos)_

_So we take what come and we keep on going_

_Leaning on each others shoulders_

_And then we turn around_

_And see how far we've come somehow_

_(All)_

_We're halfway there_

_We're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there_

_Ain't looking back now_

_I'd never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there_

_We're halfway there_

_(James)_

_If we never flew_

_We would never fall_

_If the world was ours_

_We would have it all_

_But the life we live_

_Isn't so simplistic_

_You just don't get what you want_

_(Logan)_

_So we take what comes and we keep on going_

_Leaning on each others shoulders_

_And then we turn around_

_And see how far we've come somehow_

_(All)_

_We're halfway there_

_We're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there_

_Ain't looking back now_

_I'd never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there_

_We're halfway there_

_(Nina)_

_How you ever gonna reach the stars_

_If you never get off the ground?_

_And you'll always be where you are_

_If you let life knock you down_

_(All)_

_We're halfway there_

_We're looking good now_

_Nothing's gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there_

_Ain't looking back now_

_I'd never thought that I'd ever say_

_We're halfway there_

_(Logan)_

_Oh, we're halfway there_

_(Carlos)_

_Oh, we're halfway there_

_(All)_

_We're halfway there_

_(Kendall)_

_Oh, we're halfway there_

_(Nina)_

_Oh, we're halfway theeerree_

_(James)_

_Oh, we're halfway there_

_(Logan)_

_Oh, we're halfway theeerree_

Everyone clapped, even Jerome and Joy. They were all shocked at the same time. Those 5 people were amazing singers.

"That was so fun!" Nina said as she hugged James.

"Will you come with us, on tour?" James whispered in her ear.

"Yeah" Nina felt so happy, she was living her old life.

"You can sing?" Everyone questioned when the guys left.

"A little"

"A little?" Amber screamed "You could be professional singer!"

"You also got Fabian jealous of those boys" Jerome smirked.

"They're like my brothers" Nina said.

"So you never dated anyone of them?" Fabian asked.

"I, well, dated all of them. First Carlos, then Kendall, then Logan, then James"

"Why did you stop dating?"

"Carlos and I were complete opposites, I realized that I loved Kendall like a brother, and Logan wasn't my type"

"What about James?"

"We thought long-distance relationships wouldn't work"

"This is awkward" Alphie said.

"I'm going to be away for a few months" Nina said.

"Let me guess, America?" Jerome asked.

"I traveling across Europe with them"

"How do you know them?" Fabian asked.

"We lived in Minnesota. When we found out that Kendall was moving to LA, we persuaded our parents to let us go" Nina explained.

"Where did you live?" Mick asked.

"An apartment with them, Kendall's mom and sister" Nina said.

"You lived with them?" Fabian was shocked.

"Yeah, we were kind of disliked by the manager" Nina laughed.

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"Broke things, destroyed an apartment with a makeover, played hockey, pulled pranks, we did catch ghosts though" Jerome and Alphie's eyes were huge.

"You pulled pranks!" They asked in union.

"Queen of Pranks, Kendall was king" Nina was satisfied with their shock.

"You played sports?" Mick asked.

"Just hockey, that's why the manager calls us hockey-heads" Nina laughed at Mick's astonishment.

"You just managed to get all four boys speechless!" Amber said.

"I've lived with them for so long, yet I couldn't do that" Patricia said.

**I hope it's good. Good? Bad? Review?**


	2. I'm Famous

**Thanks so much. I got 7 reviews! I own nothing besides the plot and the fact that Nina's in the band. Enjoy…**

Nina looked at the sleeping Amber. She knew that Amber was her best friend and deserved to know the truth. She could be trusted, right?

"Amber?" Nina shook her a little.

"Nina! Why'd you wake me up?" Amber was defiantly not morning person.

"You know how I said that I'd be traveling across Europe?" Amber nodded "Well, I was part of a famous band in America, and I'm going across Europe with them"

"You were in a band?" Amber was shocked "Will you come back?"

"I'll be back around Christmas, we'll be doing a Christmas show here"

Amber hugged Nina. She was happy yet sad. Her best friend was a singer, but she was leaving till December.

"Can I tell anyone?" Nina thought for a moment.

"Everyone except Fabian"

"Why not Fabian?"

"I need to be sure that he trusts me" Amber and Nina split up to find everyone.

"Come in!" Jerome yelled as she knocked on the door.

"Can you and Alphie come to my room?" Nina asked.

"Sibuna?"

"No, I just need you to go to my room" Nina left and knocked on Fabian's door.

"Who is it?" Fabian asked.

"It's Mara," Nina said, imitating Mara's voice "I need to see Mick"

After a minute, Mick was out there.

"Nina?" Mick questioned.

"My room, now"

"What's this about?" Jerome questioned.

"The real reason I'm leaving Anubis House" Nina said.

"You're going across Europe, right?" Mick asked.

"No, I'm a famous singer from America. Those four boys that came over yesterday, well, they're other singers" Nina said.

"Really?" Mara didn't believe it.

"_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

_Make it count_

_Play it strait_

_Don't look back_

_Don't hesitate_

_When you go big time_

_Whatcha know_

_Whatcha feel_

_Never quit_

_And make it real_

_When you roll big time_

_[Ohhhhh]_

_Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhh]_

_Listen to your heart now_

_Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhh]_

_Don't you feel the rush?_

_Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhh]_

_Better take your shot now_

_Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

_Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

_C'mon shake it up!_

_Whatcha gotta lose?_

_Go and make luck with the life you chose_

_If you want it all_

_Lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you got_

_So you gotta live it big time_

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

_Step it up_

_Get in gear_

_Go for broke_

_Make it clear_

_Gotta go big time_

_Make it work_

_Get it right_

_Change the world overnight_

_Gotta dream big time_

_[Ohhhhh]_

_Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhh]_

_Give it all you git now_

_Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhh]_

_Isn't it a rush?_

_Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhh]_

_Finish what you start now_

_Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

_Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

_C'mon shake it up!_

_Whatcha gotta lose?_

_Go and make luck with the life you chose_

_If you want it all_

_Lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you got_

_So you gotta live it big time_

_Look around_

_Every light is shining now_

_It's brighter somehow_

_Look around_

_Nothings really as it seems_

_Nothing but dreams_

_You and I_

_Gonna make a brand new sound_

_Like we own this town_

_We can fly_

_Now are feet are off the ground_

_We'll never look down_

_Welcome to the big time_

_All the pretty people you see walking in the sunshine_

_Welcome to the good times_

_Life will never be the same_

_C'mon shake it up!_

_Whatcha gotta lose?_

_Go and make luck with the life you chose_

_If you want it all_

_Lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you got_

_So you gotta live it big time_

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

_If you want it all_

_Lay it on the line_

_It's the only life you got_

_So you gotta live it big time"_

Everyone stared at Nina, as if they never heard her sing before. They all noticed that she looked happier while singing the song than she ever did Anubis House. It was as if the song held memories that no one in Anubis House had ever heard about.

"Wow" Alphie said.

"While I'm tour, their will probably be rumors that I'm dating James. I'll be back for Christmas" Nina laughed "Be prepared for James, Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and I to barge into classrooms and sing. Cause we can make a beautiful Christmas!" Nina sang the last sentence.

"Why isn't Fabian here?" Patricia asked.

"I want to see if he can trust me living with four guys till Christmas" Nina said.

"You'll be living with them?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I lived with them in America. The only difference is that we'll be in a tour bus" Nina sighed.

"What was it like in LA?" Amber asked.

"Imagine this: Teens would run wild in the Palm Woods. We had fish sticks every Friday. James asked me out with a song. We had fun with the Prank War, it was girls vs. boys. Carlos always wore a helmet. It was funny when a dog stole it. One Christmas, we did a song with Snoop Dog, wait, we did 3 song with him" Nina smiled. She missed the Palm Woods.

"You seem really happy when you talk about America" Jerome observed.

"All thanks to James. He wanted to be famous, so we all auditioned. Gustavo only like Kendall and I. Luckily, we persuaded him to take us all. Now we're Big Time Rush" Nina knew she missed her old life.

"Who would have guessed that you're famous?" Alphie joked.

"Who would have guessed that you pulled pranks?" Jerome laughed.

"I wonder how things will be like while I'm away" Nina said.

"Joy will try and get Fabian. Fabian might see you on TV. The teacher's will put you in detention if you barge into classrooms while singing" All of them began picturing Nina barging through classrooms while singing.

"You guys forgot to mention how you'll miss me" Nina mock-glared.

"For the record, we'll watch your performances on you tube" Alphie said sternly.

"Do you think I'll get detention for going on tour?" Nina asked.

"If you don't turn on your homework" Jerome and Alphie laughed. They were all seeing a new, fun side of Nina.

"Or if you don't invite the teachers to a performance" Mara said.

"They'll be invited to the Christmas performance at the school" Nina said.

"I can imagine them giving you detentions for singing in the middle of class" All of them pictured this and laughed.

"I'm gonna miss you guys while I'm gone" Nina said.

**Good? Bad? Review?**


	3. Can I Go?

**14 reviews! Anyone think I should break up Fabian and Nina? Anyone think I should put James with Nina? I'm thinking about having Fabian not call Nina on her birthday and then she sings **_**Potential Breakup Song **_**by Aly and Aj. Tell me in the reviews.**

Nina packed her bags. She hoped that Fabian trusts her enough. It would take a lot of explaining if he saw, on TV, that she was James. _I can't wait to go on tour! I can spend time with the guys and then have a rocking Christmas here. _Nina thought as she made her way downstairs.

"Hey Nina" Amber said when she reached the table.

"Hey, I'm so happy! I get to play hockey, hang out with my old friends, have a miniature prank war!" Everyone that had been in her room earlier laughed.

"Nina," Nina turned towards Amber "You should tell Fabian"

"Fabian?"

"Yeah?" His voice was full of worry.

"Don't believe rumors on TV" Nina said.

"What?" Suddenly, Jerome yelled for them to come over.

"Yeah?" Nina asked as he pointed to the TV.

"_Hello America and England! We're here in England to talk with the boys of Big Time Rush about their up coming tour" The news-lady said._

"_Hey England! We're pretty excited about our tour and we'll have Nina with us again" Kendall said._

"_Nina is back?" The woman asked "Where is she now?"_

"_She goes to this boarding school. We're excited to be performing with her again" Logan said._

Jerome paused the TV.

"What was that?" Joy and Fabian asked (Joy came this morning after the little meeting)

"That was me being mentioned on TV" Nina said.

"You are going on tour?" Fabian yelled.

"Yes, I've done it before and I'm doing it again" Nina was getting mad.

"You've kept it a secret" Joy said.

"Yeah, I don't want to deal with reporters"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fabian was hurt.

"I wanted a normal life"

"Then why are you going on tour!" Nina was getting annoyed by Fabian.

"Maybe I like performing more than being here!"

"Why don't you just move back to America?"

"I don't know! Maybe I should! I had great friends back in LA!" Nina screamed.

"I bet you weren't even going to come back after the tour!"

"I am coming back for a Christmas performance!" Nina stormed off.

"Good job, mate, she hates you now" Mick said.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Fabian held his head in his hands.

"She wanted to know that she could trust you" Mara said.

A knocking sound came from the door. Jerome went over to open it and four boys came rushing in and shut the door.

"R-r-reporters" An out of breath Kendall said.

"Does anyone have corndog?" Carlos asked.

"Seriously dude, you have a corndog obsession" Logan said.

"Where's Nina?" Kendall asked.

"In her room" Amber said.

"Nina!" The boys chorused.

"Hey guys!" She ran down the stairs.

"We leave tomorrow, remember?" James said.

"You guys haven't changed one bit" Nina laughed. Again, there was a knock at the door. Nina went to answer it.

"Hello" Gustavo said "I need to speak to your guardian about the tour"

"Victor! Trudy!" Nina yelled.

"Is everything okay, deary? Trudy asked.

"My manager needs to talk to you" Nina said.

"Manager?" Trudy didn't seem to hear any of the previous conversation.

"Hello, I'm Gustavo Rouque from Rouque records. I manage Big Time Rush, a band from America. I need permission from Nina's guardian so that she can go on tour"

"Tour?" Victor asked.

"Dogs! Please show them" Gustavo yelled.

"_The city is ouuuur ouuuur ouuuurs_

_The city is ouuuur ouuuur ouuuurs_

_Rolling past graffiti walls_

_Billboards lighting up the block_

_Everyone of us on a mission_

_(Oh yeah)_

_Got a whole crew by my sideCars (beep beep) when they pass us by_

_We ready to get down to business_

_(mmm hmmm)_

_We pull up _

_open the door_

_All the girls scream_

_There they are_

_It's packed from wall to wall_

_And everybody is calling_

_Here we come_

_It's almost time_

_Feel the rush_

_Now, hit the lights_

_We're gonna get it all started_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight…_

_The city is ouuuur ouuuur ouuuurs_

_The city is ouuuur ouuuur ouuuurs_

_My, my look how we roll_

_Was it only a month ago_

_Everybody said we were dreaming_

_(oh ooooh)_

_Now we're here like_

"_Yeah we told you"_

_Still far_

_But we're that much closer_

_And there ain't no way that we're leaving_

_(oh noooo)_

_We pull up _

_open the door_

_All the girls scream_

_There they are_

_It's packed from wall to wall_

_And everybody is calling_

_Here we come_

_It's almost time_

_Feel the rush_

_Now, hit the lights_

_We're gonna get it all started_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight…_

_The city is ouuuur ouuuur ouuuurs_

_The city is ouuuur ouuuur ouuuurs_

_You gotta believe_

_It destiny calling_

_So run off tonight_

_We'll rock the whole place out_

_(Now)_

_It's hard as it seems_

_I know you want it_

_Then it's gonna happen somehooow…_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight…_

_Because the night is young_

_The line is out the door_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight the city's ours_

_Live it up_

_Until the morning comes_

_Today was crazy but_

_Tonight…_

_The city is ouuuur ouuuur ouuuurs_

_The city is ouuuur ouuuur ouuuurs_

_The city is ouuuur ouuuur ouuuurs_

_The city is ouuuur ouuuur ouuuurs_

_The city is ours"_

Nina smiled. It was fun singing again. Kendall put his arm around her shoulder in a brotherly fashion. Trudy certainly noticed how happy Nina was and smiled. Fabian was shocked, he still couldn't get over the fact that Nina was famous and had a manager. Then, all of the Anubis kids, with the exception of Nina, noticed the shirt they all wore. On it was a picture of Nina, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan with 'BTR' written in bold.

"Can I go? I get to hang out with my old friends and live my old life" Nina said.

"Where will she be sleeping?" Trudy asked.

"In the tour bus" Kelly answered.

"Who will be in the bus?" Victor asked.

"Well, me, Gustavo, the guys, and Katie" Kelly smiled, she missed working with Nina and really hoped that she could come.

"Why, Ms. Martin, should I let you go?" Victor asked.

"I get to be with old friends, and I'll go no matter what you say" Nina high-fived Carlos.

"Please" Carlos used his puppy-dog look.

"I was a lot different in America" Nina said.

"How so?" Trudy asked.

"We played hockey, played pranks, stole a chimp, sung like yard squirrels, discovered buried treasure, hunted ghosts, had a swirly slide built in our apartment, I think kidnapped, sung with Miranda Cosgrove while Nina was sick, sung a song about staying in our PJ's, things like that" Kendall said, leaving everyone, besides the singers, shocked.

"You stole a chimp?" Patricia asked.

"Our manager helped us" Nina said, pointing a Gustavo.

**Good? Bad? Review?**


	4. No

**I am soooooooo mad! Check and ****Tour and friends**** and you'll see why. This author completely copied this story! I feel so sad. I know you hate author's notes and besides, maybe this means I should quit the story. Oh well, enjoy the latest chapter.**

James looked at Nina and smiled. She was looking at Victor and Trudy, in hopes of them saying that she should go. Kelly was hoping that Nina would come to help keep the boys in order.

"No" Victor said. Nina looked so mad.

"I'm going" Nina said smugly.

"What are you doing?" Mara asked.

"You can't stop me. I'm not the same American that everyone knows and loves. If you say no, I say yes" Carlos high-fived Logan, they got their Nina back.

"Miss Martin, you are not going and that's final"

"I've broken rules before, and I'll do it again" The Anubis kids stared in amazement at the new Nina.

"We got Nina back!" Carlos yelled.

"Hello?" Everyone turned around to see a young girl at the door.

"Katie!" Katie ran towards Nina and hugged her.

"The guys kept complaining about how much they missed you. Jo and Camille said to say hi, The Jennifers said that miss you and so did Guitar Dude" Katie said.

"Are they coming for the Christmas show?" Nina asked intently.

"Yep, they wouldn't miss it for the world" Katie looked at the boys now "It's nice not having you 4 around"

"Hey!" Kendall said, obviously offended.

Amber looked at Nina's face. She could tell that Nina cared for these people very much and missed them. Nina needed to be happy, even if it meant that Amber lost her best friend. Hopefully, Nina would have fun on tour.

"Remember the prank war?" Katie asked.

"How could I not? I liked how Logan got himself out" Nina giggled.

"For the record-" Carlos cut him off.

"You are horrible at pulling pranks my dear friend" Carlos high-fived Nina.

"I still can't believe you pulled pranks" Alphie said.

"My best friends are these four, what can you expect?" Nina smirked.

"I'm hungry" Carlos said.

"Let me guess, corndogs?" Nina asked.

"What else is he gonna ask for?" Logan asked.

"I can't wait for Christmas" Katie said.

"It will be awesome!" James yelled.

"I missed you guys" Nina said as she hugged James.

"We're gonna have Snoop Dog perform with us!" Kendall said.

"I wonder how he's been doing. I miss working with him" Nina said with a small giggle.

"Most people talk about how much they love him, but you ask how he's doing?" Amber asked.

"Yep!" The guys laughed at their friend.

"No offence, Nina, but you are so much more fun!" Jerome laughed.

"None taken. Next time we do a prank war, you two are totally being invited" Jerome and Alphie were already thinking of pranks to pull.

"I have to say," Patricia said "You are much different then when you first came here

"Well, I've finally shown the real me" The guys smiled at their old friend. She hasn't changed one bit.

****

When the guys, Kelly, Gustavo, and Katie left, Nina flopped onto the couch. It was fun to hang out with the but pretty weird that her new friends were there. Nina Martin, the American Singer, was back and better than ever. Fabian seemed somewhat jealous of the guys. Amber seemed excited to have an actual band play at school. Mara was happy hearing about Nina's adventures. Mick was amazed about Nina playing hockey. Jerome and Alphie loved hearing about the pranks and kidnapping. Patricia loved hearing about how much Nina broke rules.

**I know this chapter is shorter than usual Good? Bad? Review? Have you read the hated story yet?**


	5. Bad Hairday

**Have I ever told you how much I love my reviewers and getting review? Today is the first annul Reviewer Day for me. To celebrate my Reviewer day, I would like to ask that you submit your own characters that I will use as fans and friends in the story.**

**Disclaimer- I'm a 12 year-old girl going into 8****th**** grade. Does it look like I own two TV shows?**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Friend or Obsessed Fan?:**

**Style:**

**Other:**

**P.S. Don't get mad at Tabyylynn for her story, I approved it!**

1 month had passed and Nina was now sitting on the tour bus in Paris, France. It was her birthday, and as tradition, she was covered in cake and wearing a hot pint tiara. Every birthday, they five had a cake war and gave the celebrated a tiara in their least favorite color.

"Do I have cake in my hair?" Nina asked as the guys around her laughed like mad-men.

"Anyone from Anubis call?" Kendall asked.

"Amber, Patricia, and Joy called. I only gave my number to them and Fabian" Nina sighed and looked out the window.

"I got an idea," Carlos said "you should go to England and sing to him!"

"Worst idea ever" Logan said.

****

"Why does Nina have to be an tour?" Amber whined.

"We all miss her, Amber, and it's not like she's dead" Fabian said as he flipped through a book.

It had been a week since Nina's birthday and Fabian still hadn't called. Amber knew that it would be a bad idea to tell him, it might only make matters worse. Jerome and Alphie managed to email her at least, as well as Mick and Mara. Fabian felt pretty nervous when he came into breakfast the day after Nina's birthday. Today, it was no different.

"Plus, I have the latest interview!" Everyone crowded around Patricia's laptop and watched intently.

"_Hello America, I'm live in Paris with BTR, female singer in Big Time Rush" A lady said "What's it like on tour, Nina?"_

"_It's just how I remembered it! I have the most fun in the bus because we never have a quiet day" Nina laughed._

"_Kendall, how do you feel to be working with Nina again?" Nina and Kendall smiled._

"_It feels like old times. Although, I'm pretty sure she hates the practices" All of the band members laughed._

"_Carlos, any hints for what you're Christmas show will be like?" The reporter asked._

"_Well, we'll be running around a boarding school, we have Snoop Dog performing with us, and, trust us, it will be an amazing Christmas that fans will never forget" Carlos smiled and began to sing in a yard squirrel voice._

"_Logan and James, are you excited?" The duo thought for a moment._

"_Totally!" They said in union._

"_You heard it here first. I'm Hermione Granger, channel 4 news"_

"I'm somewhat scared to see what Christmas will be like" Patricia said with a grin.

"Do you think that Nina will get detention?" Jerome asked.

"That would be funny. Nina would be singing and then Ms. Andrews gave her detention" The house began laughing.

Victor walked down the stairs and glared at the students. He lost the Chosen One plus he lost the Cup of Ankh to _those_ children.

"You have five minutes precisely to-" Victor was cut off by Mick.

"go to bed? We get it already" Victor looked furious.

"You have five minutes precisely to tell me where the Cup of Ankh is" Everyone, with the exception of Mick and Mara, were scared.

"We don't know where it is, Nina does" Patricia said.

"What's going on?" Mara asked, none of this made sense.

"You'll never get it!" Jerome yelled.

"95 year-old freak!" Alphie yelled.

****

Nina had just finished giving the boys new hair styles, much to their dismay. James hair was jelled it to look like a Mohawk, Carlos now had Elvis hair, Logan hair was just lying flat, and Kendall had his spiked up. In Nina's opinion, it was funny. In the guys' opinion, it was horrible.

"Fabian call yet?" Logan asked.

"Nope" Logan hugged his 'sister' and smiled. He knew that she was really upset with the Fabian thing and hoped that it would get better, hopefully.

"Maybe you should hang out with James. He always used to cheer you up" James came into the room the second his name was mentioned.

"You called?" Nina laughed and hit him playfully.

"You haven't changed one bit" James laughed at Nina's remark and slung her over his shoulder.

"I knew you missed me" James set Nina down and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"Well duh! You're one of my best friends!" Logan laughed and watched the two with a smile spread across his face.

"We got it!" Carlos shouted from out of no where.

"We got the whole conversation between Logan and Nina, plus James!" Kendall shouted.

"We're going to give this to report-" Carlos was cut off by and angry ten year-old.

"Who took my video camera?" Katie yelled.

"In our defense, we just got a video where James kissed Nina on the cheek" Kendall defended.

"Give me half" Katie said with a smirk.

"WHAT?" Kendall, Carlos, James, and Nina screeched.

"Half the money or I delete the video" They all shot Katie glares.

"Fine" Carlos grumbled.

"Katie, how could you? I thought you were my friend" Nina said in mock terror.

"Drama queen" Carlos said.

"Says the guy who sends a police man to search for his helmet" Katie and Nina said at the same time.

"That was really creepy" Kendall muttered as the other guys agreed.

**Good? Bad? Review? BTW I was thinking of Harry Potter while writing the reporter's name.**


	6. conversion disorder

**It's been a long time right? I was looking through my stories and saw this. It made me think about how my life was turning around. About a month after my last update, I was put into the hospital for about 4 days. Ever since, I've been going to therapy and taking a new medication in addition to the one I was already taking. Since May of 2011, I've had conversion disorder, which makes me twitch in my arm and leg. I've had times where I couldn't walk, hold anything, or was hyperventilating. This is all because I was stressed. I've had cases where people believed I faked the whole thing. What I hope is that those who read this actually think about what happens in the world. I have met kids with organ failure that get teased because of it, people with diabetes that need to draw blood from themselves multiple times a day, even a kid with cancer. There are so many things in the world that we don't notice until it affects us. Its scary, to fear that you won't be able to walk again or hold things. I've had to leave school and be home schooled because of how serious it can get. I can only pray that my life will get better or that people will actually read this. So, please review on this author's note because it is an important one. This is real and this is serious.**


End file.
